Lucky Ace of Spades
by Zeyho
Summary: Yoruichi thinks about how things that began over two centuries ago changed her life for the better. Side story for my Bleach Re-make presenting a part of the main character's backstory and a short look in the future.[Yoruichi x OC] [Oneshoot]


Yoruichi sat under the moonlight thinking about her unique first pupil. A smile found his way on her face as she recalled their first meeting

**~FLASHBACK~**

_A young Yoruichi was walking peacefully through the deep of the forest. She knew her father and mother followed her around because they though she had a secret lover whom she meet there. Yoruichi was deep in thoughts about her future. Would she ever find someone whom she will love with all her heart? Some moments of letting her guard down was enough for a hollow to harm her. Yoruichi watched as the hollow was over her ready to kill her. She was frighten,her parents didn't have enough time to react. Just as the hollow began his attack Yoruichi closed her eyes ready to face her death but it never came. She open her eyes to she a boy around her age,maybe a little older,blocking the hollows attack with his sword. Yellow met yellow as they eyes locked as the hollow disappeared. He smiled shyly at her._

_"You okay,miss...?" he extended his hand to her. She nodded as she took his hand. To her surprise she was on her feet faster than expected._

_"Thank you,my name is Yoruichi Shihoin." she still didn't let his hand go but for some reason she didn't mind_

_"Shinichi Mitsuo. It was my pleasure to help someone in need Lady Yoruichi. The Shihoin Clan is well known even in the farther district where I live."_

_"Yoruichi!" her father yelled as he hugged her daughter "Are you ok?" she nodded and her father turned his attention on the boy "Thank you,thanks you for the saving my daughter's life. I cannot repay this."_

_The boy smile "I do not need a repay for something like this. I could not just stay still while someone was in danger right in front of me."_

_Yoruichi though for a moment 'The boy is living in the farther district,yet he refuses a repay for his action... Maybe.." A smile came to her face "Father"_

_"Yes?" he replayed_

_"Would it be too much if... we take him in? He saved my life and he was a Zanpakuto,he could become my personal guard" Her father's eyes went wide just as the boy's. Still,the idea wasn't that bad. The boy did have a Zanpakuto. Her father smiled and nodded. Yoruichi smile widely as she turned to face the boy "What do you say Shinichi?"_

_Shinichi stared at her confused before a wide smile appeared on his face "I don't what to say... Thank you,Lady Yoruichi,Lord Shihoin. I will do my best."_

_Yoruichi and Shinichi shook hands an a new friendship and partnership had forged._

**~END FLASHBACK~**

At that time she didn't know if it was a good idea but she had to admit the boy had made a great entrance that caught her eye. Her father wasn't so open about him. He accepted him in the family but he did kept an eye on him at all times. Even if that cost him her father's trust she was happy,happy that she didn't care about what the elders say.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Yoruichi had been invited to a party at the Kuchiki mansion and she had asked Shinichi to come with her. He protested at first but when she told him about all the suitors that will come he couldn't said yes faster. Yoruichi was wearing a light blue kimono tied with a white datemaki. Shin decided on a black one with a bloody red datemaki. Yoruichi couldn't say anything because she couldn't, not in front of her parents but she had started to see her best friend more of a man. He had grown to be quite the handsome male. He was more of a man than every suitor she had ever meet but he was acting like a clown on the outside,hiding his wisdom and intelligence from everyone but her._

_Here they where,sitting on the balcony of the mansion enjoying the good drinks and each other's company in a small chat._

_"Gosh this is the most boring party ever... And those suitors are more and more daring each time!"_

_"Lady Yoruichi,you know we have to act as we enjoy it. As for the suitors,I will do anything in my power to keep them away from you."_

_Yoruichi smiled as she layed her hand on his right cheek. She knew his feelings for her,she knew that this things did him no good and yet she always had to remember him,unwilling, that he shouldn't feel those thing,not for her. "I know. You always looked after me." she sighed and force her anger in " But they drive me insane! I can't take this anymore..."_

_She was breaking down,he had to do something. She grabed her hand and dragged her outside where no one saw or heared them "You need to be calm Yoruichi. I hate this just as much as you but that's not because of you." he opened his arms and she hugged him as tight as she could "I will there for you, that I promis. I won't care if they will force you to marry a bitch that will treat me like crap,I will be there protecting you."_

_She calmed down hearing his words and feeling his fingers though her hair. She looked up at him,his eyes telling her she wouldn't ever leave her. In that moment she didn't want to think about anything beside the man in fron of her. She smile before her hands found their way around his neck dragging him into a passional kiss. At first he was timidly returning the kiss but he soon found his courage and dared asking for entrance which she gladly gave him. They sat there minutes before pulling apart to taste the oxygen they needed. She layed her hands on his chest and he brought their foreheads togheter, both smiling like idiots. Yoruichi smirked "My,my. I never dreamed you would be such a great kisser for a virgin..."_

_His cheshire smile was now in his full glory "Yoruichi but, have you dremed about this for a long time?"_

_She soo hated his intelligence and the fact that he could make her blush like crazy "Idiot..." was the only thing she said before kissing him again and again._

_"Ahem..." a voice broke them to their senses making them jump away from each other._

_Yoruichi was the first to recover,her eyes wide open as she looked at her father "F-Father! We were just,um... It's not what it seems,we were,um..." her father raised his hand to stop her._

_"I may be old but not blind,Yoruichi. I could see the way you to act around each other and while I do not see anything wrong in being in love I cannot approve of a public relationships between you two."_

_She knew they can't be together yet she given in and kissed him and now her father came and said no. She knew this would cause him a heartbreak and that put her to the verge of tears._

_"Wait,Lord Shihoin... That means we can be together if nobody else except us now of us?"_

_That made her head shoot back up,her eyes full of hope. She looked at Shin who looked back at her smiling warmly as he linked their fingers together before looking back at her father. He looked at the two and nodded before speaking._

_"As long as only me and your mother are the only ones who knows about you. But as Shin is not nobility don't expect anything of your relation as we can't stop suitors to try. Until the elders find you a contract marriage you can do whatever you want."_

_She couldn't contain her happiness anymore. She jumped in his arm and kissed him,locking her arms into a death grip behind his neck. As the kiss ended she turned to her father "Thank you father,Shin means a lot to me."_

_He smirked "I can see that. But hurt her and you're death,my boy."_

_Shin kissed her cheek "Would dream of it sir."_

_"Good. Now there is something else I need to tell you Yoruichi. The elders decided is time for you to take over the Punishment Force and Squad 2."_

_She was shocked,there was no way she could. She was too young and inexperienced to do it. Shin sighed and hit her on the back of her neck. She glared at him._

_"You are ready Yoruichi,I know it. Don't tell yourself anything else."_

_She smiled and nodded. Her father was pleased that he didn't need to be the one to tell her all that._

_"I'll do it father,but only if Shin comes with me in the Punishment Force as second in command."_

_Her father and Shin had their eyes wide. Neither was expecting something like that but her father nodded._

_"It will do you good to have someone you know and trust near but Shin will have to make his was up alone."_

_"That's more than ok sir."_

_All of them smiled and continue to talk as they went home._

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Life was good for her from that moment. True,at first it was hard but she iad him with her for the first months until he was taken by the Royal Guard as a 3rd Seat and adopted into the Soul King's family as nobility. She was happy for him but...

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Four months after they got together Yoruichi was more happy than anytime. She and Shin didn't take any further step with their relationship. At first she would sneak into his room at nights to sleep next to him but now,after he was requested to join the Royal Guard and adopted into the Soul King's family,her mother permitted him to stay on her room at night as long as nothing else happened between them._

_It was one of the rare mornings when they could just sit in bed and talked freely without any interruption._

_"I can't believe it! The Royal Guard is very strict with the recruitment and I was chosen... Plus,now I am nobility." he said excited as he brought her closer to him into a passional make-out._

_Somehow she ended up under him. She kissed his nose as her hands rested on his cheeks "I knew you would make it big. You are the most amazing man I have ever meet." a sad smiled was on her face as she continued "I am proud of you,Shinichi."_

_He rested his forehead on hers "I know that I will need to move out but I won't leave you. Even if we might not see every day I will find a way to come back as often as I can."_

_"I know you will. And you know that I won't ever love anyone as I love you." he kissed her again._

_"Yoruichi,now I am nobility. What's more,the elders already are very found of me and the Soul King's my father so close your eyes."_

_She eyed him curiously but closed her eyes. She felt his weight move away from her and she heard her door open two times. She heard him say that she can open her eyes now so she looked at him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so she decided to approach him. When she was right in front of him he kissed her and she could feel him put something in her hand. He smiled and she opened her hand and gasped in surprise._

_In her hand rested a pure white ring with a small diamond. A blue diamond,her favorite color. Tears began to fill her eyes as she hugged him with all her forces._

_"I take it that you're answer is yes?" she pulled away to look in his eyes and nodded her head not trusting her own voice. A goofy smile found his lips "You have no idea how happy I am right now,my love."_

_They kissed as her parents entered the room. Both of them smiling. Her mother broke the silence that filled the room "I assume she said yes Shinichi." He nodded slowly before kissing her temple as her mother clapped her hands "Brilliant,my boy."_

_Yoruichi looked funny at her parents "You knew he would ask me to marry him?" They nodded and her father began to speak._

_"It took him a while to convince the elders and make sure no one would be opposed to it but he did it all without our help."_

_"I must admit you are lucky to have someone like him." her mother continued_

_Yoruichi blushed "M-Mother!" everyone laughed at her and slowly she began to laugh herself. Both her and Shin agreed to marry later after she would get used to her pasition and after he would be sure to move back in Seiretei._

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Yoruichi didn't know why but that memory always left her in tears. She held that ring close to her chest as she made a necklace out of it. She then looked at the white gold ring that rested on her finger. It was rather simple with only a black straight line on the middle but she hold it very dearly as that ring changed her whole life for the better.

A servant came outside and called for her.

"Lady Shihoin,your husband is waiting for you alongside Lady Feng."

She smiled. They had decided that both would keep their family names until for the time being. "Tell Shinichi that I'll join them shortly after I change." the servant nodded and left. Yoruichi made her way to their bedroom only to be captured from the back by a pair of arms. She turned around to look at her husband. He had not change too much over the last two centuries,two things are changed about him - the little brown goatee right under his lower lip that she find very appealing and two tattoos,one on his chest representing his new status and one on the inside of his left forearm representing a burn and split in two playing card,the ace of spades. He smiled as he peaked her lips.

"Aren't you joining us,my love? Shaolin is very impatient,you know. And I am impatient myself,Lady Shihoin..."

She kissed him bringing her hands around his neck. "Well,Lord Mitsuo,I wouldn't be so late if you'd let me go..."

He nodded and after one last kiss he went downstairs to join Shaolin Feng. She entered their bedroom and let herself fell on the drawer smiling in delight _'What did I do to deserve my lucky ace ...?'_


End file.
